<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted House by HeavenlyMess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346288">Haunted House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMess/pseuds/HeavenlyMess'>HeavenlyMess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halloween Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullets Era (My Chemical Romance), Frerard, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Spooky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMess/pseuds/HeavenlyMess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and co. go to a haunted house to check for ghosts, he finds something else</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, frerard - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halloween Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunted House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard wasn’t sure why he agreed to go with Mikey.</p><p>He said he and his friends were going to an abandoned house in the next town over, where people said there was apparently a murder many years ago. Gerard only liked ghosts in theory, he did not want to experience being around one.</p><p>‘I’ll give you a hundred bucks,’ Mikey offered.</p><p>‘Since when you have money?!’</p><p>‘Not of your business.’</p><p>But Gerard needed new markers, and food money. ‘Fine, but if I see or hear anything. I’m out.’</p><p>‘Deal.’</p><p>Now he was in the back of a dirty van with Mikey’s friends. They were talking about the new Smashing Pumpkins album, but Gerard was too much of an introvert to give his opinion.</p><p>‘We just need to pick up Frankie,’ Geoff said from the passenger seat.</p><p>They made a stop, and the doors opened, letting a short dude with dreads in. He sat next to Mikey, and another guy and him started talking. He told him that apparently someone was killed in the house, back in the 70’s and the ghost of a woman haunted it.</p><p>‘You believe in that shit?’ the kid with the dreads asked, giggling.</p><p>‘You’re only laughing now because you’re stoned.’</p><p>‘I am.’</p><p>Twenty minutes passed before they reached their destination, and Gerard didn’t really know anybody, other than Mikey, but he was too busy talking to the guy with the afro, so Gerard just sat there biting his nails.</p><p>The house was the very last one at the end of the road, and up a hill, hidden by bushes and trees. They parked the van in the driveway, and started to get out one by one.</p><p>Geoff gave everyone their own flashlight before walking in. ‘Frankie, you got the camera?’</p><p>The kid with the dreads nodded, and started getting it ready.</p><p>‘Matt, you got the Ouija?’</p><p>‘Ouija?’ Gerard almost yelled. ‘Nobody said anything about a Ouija!’</p><p>‘What did you think we were doing here?’ Geoff asked.</p><p>‘I don’t know! Exploring?’</p><p>They all gave him looks and started walking in.</p><p>Gerard sat by the corner, while they all set up the board, and Mikey had to drag him into the circle. When they started asking questions, nothing moved.</p><p>‘I think’s it’s bullshit,’ Frank said.</p><p>‘What, the board?’ Tucker, his friend, asked.</p><p>‘Everything! The house, the board.’</p><p>‘Shut up and hit record!’</p><p>He did, and they kept asking questions.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Gerard was glad. He wasn’t ready for anything paranormal.</p><p>Then, there was a noise.</p><p>Upstairs.</p><p>They all looked up, and there was the noise again. As if someone was moving chairs around.</p><p>Without thinking it twice, they all ran upstairs, holding their flashlights, scared as hell, but also curious.</p><p>There were four doors and another set of stairs leading to maybe the attic. ‘Let’s get in groups,’ Mikey said.</p><p>‘Hell, no!’ Frank said. ‘That’s what happens in movies and they always die.’</p><p>‘I thought you didn’t believe in this.’ Frank didn’t say anything, but his face went red. ‘Anyway, Geoff, Matt, you get the attic. Ray, Tucker and me will check this floor. Gerard and Frank check downstairs.’</p><p>‘We just came from there,’ Gerard interrupted. ‘The noise came from upstairs.’</p><p>‘As if ghosts can’t travel around the house without any trouble,’ his brother answered. ‘Besides I thought you didn’t want to be here.’</p><p>‘Good point.’</p><p>‘But we’ll keep the camera.’</p><p>‘Why?’ Frank asked.</p><p>‘Because I don’t trust the pothead.’</p><p>They all went to their positions, though Frank and Gerard were still not sure about the whole thing. ‘Do we have to?’ Gerard asked as they walked back to the living room.</p><p>‘Not really.’ He looked down to where the board was still sitting. ‘But can we go somewhere else, I don’t like this.’</p><p>‘Okay.’ He led Frank through a door, and they found the kitchen. Or what was left of it. They didn’t know how long the house had been abandoned. But it was in ruins. Broken floorboards and windows. Chipped wallpaper. Moldy ceilings. And Frank was sure there were rats.</p><p>They kept walking and found what could had been a dining room once. It was empty and small, and there was some light coming in through the windows. It was definitely the least scary room in the house.</p><p>He sat on the floor, holding onto his knees, and nodded to Gerard to sit next to me.</p><p>They didn’t say anything for the longest time. Just sat there.</p><p>‘Shit,’ Frank said. ‘The weed is wearing off. And I didn’t bring any.’</p><p>That made Gerard laugh.</p><p>‘Don’t laugh. I’m freaking out.’</p><p>‘I’m sorry.’</p><p>‘I just don’t like this shit. I smoked the last of it thinking it would be enough, but it’s not. Tell me a story.’</p><p>‘But –’</p><p>‘Just tell me anything that comes up.’</p><p>Gerard had to think for a while. He had a few stories, but he wasn’t sure what he would like. ‘Okay. So, it’s the year 2019, and there’s this guy who drives a Trans Am.’</p><p>‘Why 2019?’</p><p>‘I don’t know. You want to hear the story or not?’</p><p>‘Fine.’</p><p>So Gerard kept going. ‘His name was Party Poison and he had red hair and lived in the desert.’ He told him the story about how this Party Poison character fight the evil corporation who tried to keep everyone under control. He had his gang, and they were called the Fabulous Killjoys. ‘And he’s in love with one of them, but he can’t tell him because they’re supposed to be killing Draculoids, and the other guy is pretty tough and doesn’t believe in love.’</p><p>‘A dude in love with another dude, huh?’ Frank asked. Gerard thought he’d judged him, but all he got was a smile. ‘I like it.’</p><p>They kept talking and then another noise came from upstairs, followed by someone yelling.</p><p>They both got up off the floor, and as soon as Gerard started walking towards the door, Frank called him. ‘Hey, wait for me.’ And then, he held his hand. His fingers locked with his.</p><p>Gerard couldn’t help smiling. His heart was beating fast.</p><p>They walked back to the living room, Frank holding onto his arm as if his life depended on it.</p><p>‘Can we just wait for them in the van?’ Frank asked. ‘I don’t really want to be here anymore.’</p><p>‘Okay.’</p><p>Fortunately, Matt left the door unlocked, so they got in the back, and as soon as Gerard sat by the corner, Frank cuddled next to him. ‘Sorry. It’s cold,’ he said.</p><p>‘It’s okay.’</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, Gerard wrapping his arm around Frank to keep him close and warm. ‘You’re Mikey’s brother, huh?’ He nodded. ‘You kinda look like him.’</p><p>‘That’s good to know.’</p><p>‘Mikey told me you guys were starting a band.’</p><p>‘Yeah. We just started writing songs. But haven’t played it for anyone.’</p><p>‘Can I hear them? I mean, another day.’</p><p>It was a good thing it was dark because Frank couldn’t see Gerard blushing. He just nodded.</p><p>‘Or you can sing one to me right now. I can help you.’</p><p>Gerard didn’t answer, and the van was completely quiet for a moment.</p><p>Then, his voice filled the air with a soft and sweet tone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hand in mine, into your ice blues</em>
  <em><br/>And then I'd say to you, "We could take to the highway<br/>With this trunk of ammunition, too"<br/>I'd end my days with you, in a hail of bullets</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Frank’s skin crawled.</p><p>Everything inside him turned as he listened to the song, mesmerized by Gerard’s voice.</p><p>Then, it was interrupted by Frank’s lips on his.</p><p>Gerard didn’t know how to react. He was kinda hoping he’d do it, but he wasn’t sure if that would happen. But now, he just let himself taste Frank’s lips.</p><p>They kissed for the longest time, Gerard grabbing Frank by the hips, letting him be in control. Frank pushing his tongue inside him.</p><p>Frank’s hand was just slipping under Gerard’s shirt when the door to the van opened. He almost jumped off Gerard, though it was obvious what they were doing. ‘So – what happened?’ he asked, sitting next to Gerard.</p><p>‘Nothing,’ Tucker answered. ‘We ran out before we really saw anything.’</p><p>‘You chickened out?’</p><p>They kept joking around as the rest got in the van, and on their way back home, Frank snuggled up next to Gerard again, not being afraid to show it. When they got to Frank’s apartment, Gerard walked out of the van after him. ‘Yo, Frank –,’ he called. ‘You forgot something.’ And then he kissed him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>